


soft touch

by tycutiovevo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, a short one but i like it, basically its Gay, bed sharing, im writing again! yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tycutiovevo/pseuds/tycutiovevo
Summary: Based on the prompt: "I can't sleep, can I stay here?" requested by a lovely anon on Tumblr. Join me there! I post things!





	soft touch

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me prompts on tumblr! here's a link to the prompt list: http://tycutiovevo.tumblr.com/post/183247477133/angstfluff-prompt-list

 A violent thump from the bunk above him made Andrew jerk awake. He rubbed at his eyes, giving his heart time to slow its frantic pace. It was still dark in the dorm room, the only disturbance being the labored breathing above him. Andrew soundlessly slipped off of his bed and climbed up the short ladder, peering over the guardrail to investigate. He could just barely see Neil in the dark, curled in on himself and silently gasping for air. Andrew pulled himself further up until he was close enough to grip the back of Neil’s neck. Neil’s breathing hitched audibly but his shoulders dropped and his breaths slowed. Neil leaned into the touch and after a few deep breaths he looked over at Andrew, his icy blue eyes catching the little light in the room. 

 “Thank you,” Neil whispered, reaching his hand out to gently touch Andrew’s wrist. “Sorry I woke you up.”

 Andrew huffed a breath. As if he’d never woken him up in the middle of the night before. It didn’t bother him as much as it used to. Andrew let his hand linger a moment longer before he pulled away and climbed back down the ladder. He still needed a minute to pull himself back together. He padded towards the bathroom, squinting as he flicked the light on. He heard a grumble from behind him and had to resist telling Kevin to fuck off. It wasn’t easy, but he also wasn’t in the mood to speak just yet. He shut the bathroom door behind himself and leaned against it for a minute, taking the time to just breathe. 

 He rubbed at his eyes again, stifling a groan. He’d learned a long time ago that he’d never be able to sleep soundly again, but it didn’t make it any easier. If only he and Neil weren’t a pair of equally fucked up train wrecks. He huffed a sour laugh at the thought. If Andrew believed in fate, he would’ve laughed at the irony of it all, too.

 He lingered in the bathroom for just a bit longer before deciding he was too tired to stay awake. He opened the door and shut the light off quickly, not wanting to hear Kevin’s grouching again. He blinked a few times to adjust before padding back to his bed, only to find a body already there. Neil blinked up at him and Andrew could just make out a sheepish smile on his face. 

 “I can’t sleep,” Neil whispered, rubbing one of his eyes with his fist. “Can I stay here?”

 Andrew didn’t have to think about it long. He grunted an affirmation before making a motion for Neil to move over. He obliged, scooting to the end of the bed so Andrew could take his spot beside the wall. After he got comfortable, Neil laid back down, curling as close to Andrew as he could without touching him. 

 Andrew let out another huff before holding his hands out in front of Neil, a silent question and compromise. Neil smiled softly before reaching out, tangling his fingers in Andrew’s. He rubbed his thumbs over Andrew’s knuckles, a motion that seemed to soothe both of them. He focused on the touch for a while, letting the simple motions calm them both down. Andrew felt his eyelids growing heavier and it was all he could do to stay awake for just a few moments longer. 

 “Junkie,” Andrew whispered (because who would he be if he didn’t?) before drifting back to sleep.

 When Andrew woke up the next morning, Neil was sound asleep. His breathing was soft and his eyelashes fluttered a bit against his cheek. Andrew felt his stomach twist as he watched Neil sleep, a warm feeling pooling in his gut. It took him a moment to remember how Neil had ended up in his bed. Andrew huffed out a breath that could only be considered a laugh when he noticed the space between the two of them.

 Their hands were still intertwined.


End file.
